Star Dust
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Jeller future, apartment hunting, playgrounds, and finding that thing that makes it all worth it. No substance, just fluff.


Author's Note: I don't own anything. At least not related to _Blindspot_ or these characters I'm currently playing with.

This story actually started as another chapter for _My One And Only_ , but I kept expanding it, and then it seemed to work better as its own story. However, I do try and keep all my future stories in the same universe, so all details should remain consistent. Even when the show messes with those details. Still working that aspect out.

* * *

" _The true harvest of my life is intangible – a little star dust caught, the portion of the rainbow I have clutched."_

 _Henry David Thoreau_

"So, thoughts?" Kurt draped his arm around Jane's shoulder, pulling her closer as they walked down the street.

"It was… nice," Jane sighed, casting her eyes downward. This had become her default answer, and despite his reassurances, she knew he must be growing tired of it.

They had started discussing the prospect of moving almost a year ago, but now there was a certain urgency to their search. Their apartment had served them well over the past few years; however, the desire for somewhere new had been growing. When Allie had moved out to Kips Bay with Owen, it seemed like a good place to start, so that Kurt could continue to easily spend time with his son.

So Kurt, in his usual overly methodic manner, had researched the neighborhood crime statistics, the school systems, the price range, and the subway routes before they even hired a broker to show them around. And every single apartment they visited was just as well researched, and perfectly 'nice,' as Jane was fond of saying. She tried to tell herself that they would have been perfectly happy in any one of the dozen apartments they had visited – and it was probably true. They would be happy staying in their current apartment if that's what they decided to do. But every time they left a new place, Jane couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She could never say what, exactly, just some intangible quality that she couldn't quite describe, but nonetheless kept the search going – "just one more," she'd pleaded with Kurt more times than she cared to admit.

"Sorry," she mumbled, laying her head on Kurt's shoulder. She knew he must be growing frustrated at her never ending search, but he never let it show (at least, not _that_ much.) But still, they needed to make a decision, and soon. She gently rested her hand on the barely there swell of her stomach. She was due in the fall, and they wanted – no they _needed_ – to be settled into their new place by then.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Jane's arm. "It's okay. We'll find it. I'll call the broker in the afternoon, see what else is available." Truthfully, he would go to as many apartments as she wanted, without hesitation. They'd discussed staying in Manhattan, but Jane had been the one to suggest moving closer to Allie. She was always looking out for him that way, and for that Kurt would visit a hundred apartments if that's what it took. She was moving away from one of the only homes she'd ever known, just so it would be easier for him. The least he could do was to make sure it was perfect for her.

They walked together in silence for a few blocks, each lost in their own thoughts. Even though it was almost noon, the sky was grey and overcast. It had been raining all morning, and although it had stopped, the air was still heavy with moisture. The dreary weather was seeping into their thoughts, and both found themselves letting out a sad sigh as they walked along.

Jane stopped suddenly, an excited gasp escaping from her lips. She raised her head, pulling away from Kurt's grasp. "Look," she whispered breathlessly.

Kurt followed her eye line, trying to see what she had seen. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary – they were still a few blocks from the M train, and it was a typical city block. There were non-descript office buildings, a strip mall filled with pedestrians, and a siren echoed in the distance. But then he saw it. Right next to a small pizzeria, there was a playground; the brightly colored equipment just barely visible over a fence.

"Let's go!" Jane laughed her mood brighter than it had been a moment before. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along the last block until they reached the park.

They walked along the edge of the park until they found the entrance. It was a small park, as most in the city were. They stood in the middle of a small grassy field, lined with trees and a few benches along the edges. The grass glistened with in the rain drops, and the fog which was barely noticeable out on the street seemed to hang in the air, giving the place an almost magical quality. While they had spent countless hours in Central Park, this park was different. Even with the constant drone of the city surrounding them, Kurt already felt as if they were in their own little world.

But all of Jane's attention had gone to the other end of the park. There was a large climbing structure with slides and tunnels and –

"Swings!" Jane was biting her lip in excitement, her eyes dancing as she looked towards Kurt. A quick glance around the space confirmed what she had hoped. The dreary weather, which moments ago had only seemed to depress their mood, had an unexpected benefit. The playground was deserted except for the two of them.

"Go on," Kurt teased, dropping her hand. She turned to him smiling, before taking off. Her long graceful legs made quick work of the short distance to the swing set, and before Kurt had even gotten halfway, she was already on the swings. He couldn't help but smile as her laughter rang out, as she started swinging higher and higher.

The first time they had gone swinging together was years ago, back when they first met. Kurt had taken her out one day, exploring the neighborhood around her safe house. A few blocks away, there was a small playground, and they'd played all morning, just like little kids. Jane had fallen in love with the swings immediately. Kurt had never seen her as happy as she was that morning. Jane had later related the experience to flying, which she hated in reality, but somehow still loved the sensation.

In the years since, Jane had developed an uncanny ability to find swing sets, no matter where they were in the city. Many times, just like today, they'd be taking a walk, and Jane would pull him aside, pointing out a play set in the distance. Jane would watch the children as they were swinging, a look of longing in her eyes. But sometimes, especially on days like today, when there were no kids or parents around, she'd run over, immediately swinging as high as she could.

By the time Kurt reached the swing set, Jane was already sailing high in the sky. He sat down on the other swing, not bothering to pump, but instead just pushing his feet back and forth on the ground.

Jane was still swinging high about the ground when she called down, "We have to move here!"

"What?" Kurt laughed, unable to understand she said as her voice was distorted by the wind and motion.

Jane rolled her eyes, sticking her feet out to begin slowing down. Seconds later when she was closer to Kurt's level, she repeated, the smile spreading across her fact. "That apartment. That's our new home."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Jane laughed, as she once again pushed off the ground, swinging high in the air again.

This time however, her happiness was contagious, and Kurt joined her, pushing up and swinging right alongside her.

Ever since they had moved in, they walked to the park as often as they could. The path quickly became familiar, a short ten minute walk from their new apartment.

During the summer, the park came alive. When school let out, the neighborhood children flooded the small park, their voices ringing out across the playground. They grew to recognize their neighbors, the other children that were there on a daily basis. They quickly found their favorite spot – a small bench off to the side. They could still see everything, but were far enough away so they weren't in the middle of the chaos. Kurt sat on one end of the bench, while Jane would lie across it, her head resting in his lap. Sometimes they would just watch and observe, but more and more their talks turned towards the future. What would their child be like – would they be like that little girl who was toddling after the ball? Or the boy sliding down the slide? They joined their hands over Jane's stomach, growing silent once again, dreaming of the future.

As summer turned to fall, the older children returned to school, and although there were a few younger children that still made the trek with their parents, it grew less and less as the weather continued to change. It felt smaller, somehow, thought Jane, without the children's laughter reverberating around. They'd gotten used to it being filled with children running and playing that now she no longer delighted in the sight of it empty as she had before.

Jane once again sat on the swing, slowly pushing her feet back and forth against the ground. With less than a week until her due date, she knew that this could be her last visit to the park for a while. She gently rubbed her stomach, trying to relieve some of the achy pressure she'd been feeling. "Next time we come, you'll be with us, little one," she whispered.

For the last time, she once again gently pushed off, hearing the slight creak as the swing reacted to the change in weight and momentum. She swung for only a few minutes this time, never getting very high, just enough to feel the same sense of freedom she'd experienced all those years ago.

The next months were a blur as they adjusted to a having a newborn around. Lilly had made their lives a thousand times more chaotic, but filled it with a thousand times more joy.

Jane had insisted on taking Lilly to the park, even in the winter, when it was covered with snow. They bundled her up, taking more time and energy for this step than they ever spent outside, but to Jane it was worth it. Every moment seemed special seeing it for the first time through Lilly's eyes. Jane loved getting lost in those moments, imagining what they future would hold for the three of them.

The weather had slowly started warming, and it was almost a year to the day from that fateful walk where they had first stumbled across the park. Their visits had slowed considerably since Lilly had come into their life, but to Jane, it was still just as magical as it was that first day.

Lilly seem to find delight in every aspect of the park. Even her fiercest cries quieted down as they started walking. Her bright blue eyes were wide as saucers as she watched the children running and playing around her. She giggled with happiness as the new grass tickled her bare skin. Even Kurt found himself enjoying these simple pleasures as he experienced them with his daughter.

"I think Lilly's ready to go swinging," Jane said one spring morning. She was sitting with Lilly playing on the floor of their apartment. At the sound of her name, Lilly pulled the slobbery giraffe out of her mouth and looked curiously at her mom, a smile on her face.

Kurt's laughter rang out from the kitchen. "I think you may be skipping a few steps. Shouldn't we be worried about crawling first?"

Jane rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. "You know what I mean. In the baby swing. She's totally ready. She's practically a baby genius."

"Not going to argue with you there. She is pretty amazing. Just like her mom."

Jane felt a slight blush spread across her cheeks. She loved that he still had that effect on her, even after all these years.

"We'll go after breakfast – speaking of which," Kurt handed Jane a plate with eggs and toast, along with a bowl of yogurt for Lilly. "Breakfast is served."

Two hours later, they were finally ready to go. Getting out the door was an ordeal in of itself, but soon enough they were walking to the park. Kurt held Lilly in his arms, talking to her constantly, pointing out every dog, person, and tree they passed. Lilly babbled along, waving her arms animatedly while in Kurt's strong grasp. Jane walked a few paces behind them, more than happy to just watch this moment between her husband and their child. It was times like this that assured her it had all been worth it.

When they arrived at the park, the sun was shining overhead, and it was shaping up to be a gorgeous spring day. A smattering of other families were there enjoying the weather, and they said hello to the neighbors they recognized.

But Jane's attention was on one thing and one thing only. When they got closer to the swings, Kurt passed Lilly to Jane, "It's only fair you get to do the honors," he told her.

Jane sat Lilly down in the bucket seat, taking care to thread her legs through the holes. It was only then did she realize tears were brimming in her eyes – she hadn't expected how emotional she felt right now. Jane took a deep breath, gently pushing the swing, setting it in motion.

Seconds later, Lilly's joyous laugh rang out. Her little legs started kicking in excitement as she gradually went higher and higher. Jane stood in front of the swing, her smile as wide as her face, as she gave Lilly push after push. Weller stood nearby, and he gently looped his arm around Jane's waist. And there they stood, together, the happy family they were always destined to be.

* * *

I have been battling writer's block with my other story ideas, but these fluffy family moments keep coming to me, so I hope you guys are enjoying them. (This is where you review and say "of course we are, we love them.")


End file.
